Transitions
by Mashaka
Summary: the two rivals, forced by dumbledore to spend the entire summer together, have gotten into more than enough trouble and there's more to come. *complete* but warning: you won't like it. sorry ahead of time.
1. The Beginning of Terror

The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood before the two boys, a look of something dangerously close to disguist gracing his normally smiling face. Now he scowled, looking first at one, then at the other. He could only imagine what was going through their heads right now. They were probably worried about being expelled, or worse, punished severely. There was no doubt that the pale boy next to Harry Potter would be punished by his father. In that, there was no question. Lucious Malfoy would definitely have his "talk" with Draco. "Well now..." He finally began to speak to the axious twosome. They each raised their heads to look at him, eyes brimming with curiosity. The fist fight they'd started in potions, which had invovled the entire class, Gryfindors against Slytherins, and knocked over countless ingredients and other items belonging to Professor Snape was definitely not expelling material, but it could grow into something so large.  
"You two hate each other, don't you? I've noticed this... It is similar to a couple of other rivalries I've had to deal with... but I now know how to solve it." Harry glanced at Draco, and Draco at Harry. 'Solve it?' The two of them thought at, more or less, the same time. Even Headmasters couldn't "solve" a rivalry as strong as this. Dumbledore raised a hand. "Ah. I know what you're thinking. So close to the end of the year! This man must have worked himself too hard; he's crazy. Insane... mad... yes, yes. And I have been called all those things many many times before, but this time you are justified in saying it." "You're crazy." Draco and Harry said simeultaneously. Well, he had given them persmission. Why not take it? "Yes, yes," Dumbledore repeated, setting his hand on a pile of papers with so much information, and such small print, it was no wonder he needed those half-moon spectacles. "I've already made the arrangements, and talked to each of your families... Those telephones are very interesting, but I do believe Mr. Dursely understood me. He wasn't happy, though I can say the same for Mr. Malfoy...." He trailed off, speaking of cuss words and curses to his name he'd heard in each of the conversations.   
"The problem is the same as the problem between the late Mr. Potter and our dear Professor Snape. When they were in school, neither of them understood the other, and therefore, the lifestyle they were involved in, and all those etceteras that are mashed in with those two things. For exactly half the summer, you, Harry, will spend your time with Draco at the Malfoy Mansion." Their jaws went slack at the same time. No... it couldn't be true... "And you, Draco, will spend half the summer with the Durselys, or at the Weasly home... whichever one Harry will be at." "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!" Draco shouted suddenly. "IT'S NOT HUMAN!! THIS ISN'T PUNISHMENT, THIS IS TORTURE!!" "I'm sure you would have been through much more than torture, had I allowed your father to deal with it instead of myself." Dumbledore spoke quietly, though it was enough to get Malfoy to shut his mouth. Harry was still in shock. The two were silent on the walk back down the halls, not prepared to tell anyone of their punishments. Not prepared to accept them, but accept them they must. This would be the summer from.....  
  
"Hello!" Hermione chirped, but Harry just shook his head. The entire ride back to Kings Cross was a terrible one for Harry. He sat among all his friends, but it didn't seem to comfort him at all. In fact, he was bringing everyone down with him. His gloomy attitude was infecting everyone in the car. The famous Harry Potter: A downer. Ron pat his back and gave him a weak smile, which, as expected, didn't help at all. "Ah, cheer up, Harry! You'll be okay!!" Harry just sighed and shook his head, the black, unruly and unkempt hair flailing about in the air. His scar appeared and disappeared behind it, and then he finally stopped. He looked out the window in horror. They were nearing the station. Any minute now the train would stop and he would be forced to accept his fate. His death at the hands of Malfoy in the Malfoy Mansion. He'd heard about the house; how dark and cold it was. It's size (rather large) and it's history, belonging to every Malfoy down the line, and it would later belong to the one and only: Draco Malfoy. May the heavens forbid it. May some sort of misfortune, or good luck, befall them all so Harry and Draco wouldn't have to put up with each other more than they had to. "Help me, God." He whispered, before grabbing the rest of his sweets, stuffing them in his pocket, and making his way off the train and into the worst summer of his life.  
  
Draco also had a sense of impending doom. His father was going to be furious and... who was it Harry lives with? The Dooslers? Whatever. They were a Muggle family, and Draco had had his fill of those already. The number of "Mudbloods" in Hogwarts astounded him, but he always had an opportunity to insult at least one every week. He didn't plan on speaking to these Dursloops whatsoever. He would play the part of a mute, and if they were smart Muggles, they would follow his lead and do the same. Crabbe and Goyle stood beside him. He didn't have to look into their faces to know they, and every one else who knew him, were wearing expressions of pity. Everyone was pitying the two of them. Their rivalry was very well known, to say the least. Let's not begin with anything more than the least. To do so, would be like trying to tell a person who has never understood war it's meaning. An impossible task.  
  
Lucius Malfoy stood on the edge of madness. He had to calm himself down and remember who he was. 'Don't scream at the boy until we reach the Mansion...' He told himself. 'Don't scream....' Everyone was watching Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy as they each made their way to Lucius. Goodbye Hopes and Dreams, Harry thought. And hello Nightmare. The two boys glared at each other as everyone made way for each of them. Ron wished his best friend good luck, and Hermione felt as though she would cry. Poor Harry... she thought to herself. Poor, poor Harry... Ginny stood by her brother, not knowing whether to pray Harry wouldn't come to their house the second half of the summer, dragging Malfoy along with him, or to pray he did, so they could protect him from Malfoy.  
  
When they arrived at the Malfoy Mansion, by way of broomstick, the two boys looked to each other without hatred, but now with dread. They were going to be stuck together. One big, happy slumber party. "Great..." Draco mumbled when they arrived at the elaborate front gate. "Smile and bear it." His father muttered. He now turned his attention to Harry, who visibly winced under his gaze. "You..." He seethed, grabbing his robes and pulling him closer so Lucius would know distinctly if Harry's eyes diverted themselves from the gaze in which they were locked. "I don't want to hear a word out of you. Do you hear me clear, boy? Not. one. word." He released Harry, or rather, shoved him aside. He caught himself against the gate before he fell. He expected Draco to find some pleasure in this embarrisment Harry had just been put through, but he actually seemed sort of embarrised himself. As if he were thinking 'Why do you have to be like that, dad?'  
As the Muggle-raised boy had assumed, Malfoy Mansion was, indeed, large. The tall, stone structure towered about 1/4 the size of the Hogwarts castle. After years with the Durselys, Harry had assumed that there were houses, and there were castles, but he'd never taken into consideration another category: mansions. He was in awe, and in this, Draco took pride. Then horror struck him. He may spend half the summer in his own home, but the other half would be in the Dulswoods... which meant if Harry was this suprised at the sight of the Mansion, then... what enviornment has he grown up in? He was suddenly struck with the horrible image of a wet cardboard box in the yard around a tree, in which other cardboard boxes were housed. No! That couldn't be what Muggles live in. Hadn't he paid more attention in school? Recalling his studies, he was not comforted with the facts that Muggles can live in a range of alley ways and park benches to Mansions such as the one he lived in. He cursed under his breath and prayed his father hadn't caught what he said. Lucius whirled around to glare at his son, but nothing more.   
  
Harry was shoved into a large guest room, and behind him, the door was immediatly locked. "Hey! What about food?" He called, then realized he was talking to the man who shoved him in: Lucius Malfoy. The first words he'd spoken to Harry had told him silence would not shorten his life span, but now he may have just sealed his fate. He recieved only the sound of footsteps receeding down the hall. 'Great...' He muttered. 'I'm stuck here for half the entire summer without food, without rescue, without anything to do. I'll die.....' Dumbledore appeared in front of the door and opened it for Harry. The 15-year-old was estatic. "You're here to save me!!" He shouted, about to run and hug Dumbledore, yet doing a wonderful job at controlling the urge. "You changed your mind! You decided that mopping floors was a better punishment! A summer with Malfoy is too harsh! You came to your sense!! You're sane!!" But Dumbledore shook his head with a smile, the light glinting off and on his half-moon spectacles. "No, no. None of those, actually. I believe I still am quite crazy, but I think this may actually work. Anyways, I'm here to inform you of a change of rules.  
"You and Draco Malfoy must spend your time in the same room for this half of the summer.... getting to know each other! You may have met similar conditions at the Dursleys, but I assure you, this time you'll have company! You're not to leave each other except if it is something dreadfully important or you have to use the toilet or shower or other etceteras. Is everything clear?" Harry stared at his Headmaster, numb and in shock once more. 'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. This can't be!!' His mind screamed at him to do something, but he couldn't move. "W... w.... what?" Apparently, Draco had been aware of the Headmaster's arrival stood behind him, stuttering nonsense. "I think it's a good idea! I'm so marvelous, sometimes I amaze myself!!" He chuckled to himself, looking proud at what he had done. Both boys were in shock now. Dumbledore led them into Draco's room. They numbly followed. They each sat down. Draco sat on the bed, Harry in the chair at his desk. "Well.... It seems as though they won't be waking up for a while now... ah, well. Time to visit with Lucius. OH LUCIUS!!!"  
  



	2. Malfoy: A Prisoner in his own Home

author's notes: hey, guys. sorry the last chapter wasn't in very good format. (thank you so much for that helpful hint, naavi.) from now on, i'm putting BIGGER SPACES between the paragraphs, so when it changes to a different "scene", you'll see five stars. (*****) or are they called asterics? or something like that... i was gonna do star69, but i think someone took that for something else. as for princess of mordor, semmel, venus black, von person(sorry, i just didn't wanna type the whole thingie), akisis akisis, naavi, and msv2u: thank you for your laughter. i'm glad you enjoyed it. enough of this stuff from my head. you want this other stuff from my head. here's chapter two. read on and pray i did a good job. ^_^ v   
*****  
After Harry and Malfoy had snapped out of their little trances, they each decided they were starving. Two plates sat on the desk, and Malfoy immediatly noticed they were locked in, when he noticed he was in the same room as Harry Potter and jumped up to rip open the door. It didn't work. He cursed under his breath as he remembered... 'And no magic during the summer!!' what Dumbledore had said. He suddenly felt like crying. An entire summer with Potter? Then a smile... Had he truly forgotten what his father was? Who his father's master was? Had he truly not noticed that the anger Lucius had displayed was all an act for Harry? Harry Potter would die at He-Knew-Who's hands before this half of the summer had ended. He wouldn't even have a chance to go to the Durspoons'!! "MhmmBaummmauhmmehmem?" Draco turned to see Harry stuffing his face full of food (from Harry's own plate and Draco's) using his fingers and wiping some food he got on his elbow on his leg. "What did you say, pig?" "MHEEM GUMMMMMMMMHHMMMM!!!" Harry began hitting his fist against his chest, his face turning a dark red as he made small gagging sounds.  
  
Draco began to laugh. Harry was choking!! It was too perfect. His torture only lasted... a few hours!! He thought. How long was he in shock, anyway? Bringing himself back to the present after a second or two of thought, he pointed his finger at Harry and began to laugh maniacly. "HAHAHAHAHAAAA!! YOU'RE CHOKING, YOU GLUTTON! MY SALVATION CAME IN THE FORM OF... of..." He looked to what Harry had been eating. "Chicken? My salvation came in the form of chicken." He thought for another second about how funny that sounded. He'd thought, for the longest time, that Voldemort would be the one to finish off Harry, but now he was going to die because of some chicken?  
  
He gave the chicken another glance. It *did* look pretty good... Tender and juicy, but not mushy or undercooked... stuffed in between two pieces of bread, with lettuce, tomato, mayo, and all that other good stuff he absolutely *loved* on a sandwhich... especially a chicken sandwhich. He could resist it no longer. No one makes chicken sandwhichs and does not feed one to Draco Malfoy. He grabbed his, ignoring the bites already taken out of one side, and chomped down on it. Harry's face was turning blue.... now purple... and Draco's was turning red!! He took his attention off the other boy in the room and suddenly noticed he wasn't the only one choking on his chicken. Draco began pounding on himself as well; so that they both looked like gorillas gone mad. Then he was struck with a wonderful idea. Beat Potter into a pulp before he died, and everyone will be able to say Malfoy died happy.  
  
Draco sent his fist into Harry's gut. Harry's face's color went from a lovely violet color (which would have reminded Draco of Harry's Uncle Vernon if he'd only seen him before this) to blue, to red, to a pale white. Draco was disappointed, to say the least. He'd wanted to kill Harry, and die doing so, but no. He never ever seemed to get what he wanted. Harry noticed Malfoy was gagging as he had once been and began to beat him. 'Great, now I'M THE ONE GETTING POUNDED?!' Where was the fair in that? After fifteen seconds of being beat upon by the oh-so-famous Harry Potter, a small piece of chicken and a toothpick came flying out of Malfoy's mouth. After both of them had caught their breath again, taking their seats back, (Harry in the chair, Malfoy on the bed.) Harry was able to stutter out a sentence or two. "Y... you saved m... me...." He coughed a few times, feeling as though his throat was still a bit scratchy. Coughing didn't help, but he hadn't done it voluntarily.  
  
For some odd reason, Draco found it too cruel to say, "I meant to kill you, instead." So he didn't. Any normal day he would, but today he'd come a bit too close to death to actually consider wanting to put another person through pain. What had really scared him, was that he'd planned on dying with a piece of chicken (and a toothpick) in his throat, and taking Harry with him, but Harry had returned the favor and saved him back. "Yeah, well.... I couldn't just let you die. How would you finish your sandwhich?!" "You do have a point there, but I always thought you hated me. That's the whole reason I'm stuck here." "I do hate you!! And there's nothing wrong with being *stuck* in my house... the only problem is you're my room and you're comparing it to your own. You're probably thinking 'I wish I had a life like Malfoy's, it seems so wonderful', right? You envy me."   
  
"Envy? You? What's wrong with your head? You've gone mad, I don't envy you or anyone else." Harry stood up, angry with the way this conversation was going. First they were talking about the fact that if he was dead he wouldn't be able to eat, and now they were talking about jealously, which had nothing to do with their near-death expieriance. He'd stood up as he spoke, his hands curling into fists and his temper about to flare out of control. "Oh? Well, what about that Creevey boy who has one of the Weasle's attention?" Harry promptly sat back down. "How did you..." "You forget: I know everything, Potter." "You lunk-head! You don't know a thing! Ginny still loves me and she always will!!" "Don't make me laugh, my throat still hurts." "Shut up, Malfoy!!" "You shut up!!" "It's not my fault we're here!!" "Yes, it is, you started the fight!!" "You did!!" "I did not!" "Yes you did, you lying git!!"   
  
The fists were flying for the third time that month, without either of them knowing who really threw the first punch. It must have gone on for half an hour until Dumbledore and Lucius tore them apart. The two were still kicking and screaming, shouting insults to the other and tearing away momentarilly to beat upon the other before they were caught again. Finally Dumbledore grew tired of the 'game' and petrified them both. "You may take them out of the spell when you believe they are ready, Lucius. They need to do a little thinking, anyway." Lucius grinned wickedly, thinking of all the torture he could do to Harry while he was in this state before handing him over to the Dark Lord. "Oh, and Lucius?" Before the Headmaster walked out of the door, he stopped with his back to the other man, but a look of absolute terror on his face. "Please... don't harm either of them in any way." And with that, Dumbledore left, leaving only prayers for Harry and Draco behind.  
******  
Oh yes, they each had plenty of time for thought. Lucius Malfoy, as cruel as he was, left them in that state on the floor for 48 hours. It was, to say the least, not fun. In the time they had, Harry and Draco had reconsidered their positions. Harry decided he might as well make the best of it, and Draco made it clear to himself that he was not going to survive this. Might as well make out his will and get the funeral arrangements in order, right? When Lucius finally let them free, he announced that he didn't want to hear a word out of either of them unless it was an appology for acting in such a way in front of the Headmaster of their school. "If that is how you act during the school terms," He'd said, "I don't know what I'll do with you now, so just shut up!!" He left them, without giving them food and ignoring the fact that they'd been without a meal since Harry and Draco choked on the sandwhichs 48 hours ago...  
  
"Oh, my joints are stiff..." Harry hated the way he sounded like he was whining, but it was already said and he knew Malfoy was going to comment on it. "Shut up, you baby." "I'm not a baby!" "Didn't I tell you to shut up?!" Draco was mentally preparing himself for another onslaught by Potter, but it never came. Harry stood, dusted himself off, and looked around the room, taking it all in. He would, after all, have to spend half the summer here... He realized with sudden clarity that he was trading one spot of torture for another, but Draco was probably the worst off. He would have to go to a totally different lifestyle: A Muggle home. 'Try to get your act together Harry...' He told himself. 'You can be nice to Malfoy if you tried...' "So... where am I supposed to sleep?" "You can have the floor, but I don't really care that much." 'Keep calm Harry... Keep calm... Count to 10....' "Or you could sleep under the desk, or in that corner..." '1.... 2.... 3.... 4....' "There's plenty of room under my bed, so long as you don't wake me...." '5.... 6.... 7....' "Or maybe you'd prefer the rug. That is, after all, where the dog sleeps...." '8.... 9....' Harry was getting dangerously close to ten, but not feeling any better. 'Go on, Malfoy. Just one more insult, and I'll blow your head off.'   
  
"Or I can get one of the servants to make up a guest bed for you. Those things are not as comfortable as mine, however." All anger seemed to drain out of Harry. Had Malfoy just done something... kind? Well, it wasn't kind yet, but maybe if Harry worked with him... Draco Malfoy could be.... a better person. 'First thing's first: be a good example and don't let your temper get in the way, but don't enlarge Malfoy's ego further.' "It may be comfortable, but I bet it's dirty." "Dirty?! My bed is clean!" "How do you know? All you've done is sat on it since you got home." "I ordered it to be clean while you were locked away." The two of them humphed simeultaneously and crossed their arms in defiance, looking away from one another. This would be a long morning... and an even longer summer.  
  
Author's Ending Notes: So how'd ya like it? I don't care if you review or not. Don't feel obligated; I'll tell myself how wonderful it was. If you do choose to review, I accept "constructive criticism" as long as the criticism is constructive. ^_^ The chicken idea actually came from a friend, so if you don't like it, don't hate me, hate him! In the next chapter, there WILL be a bit more.... violence?.... okay? It'll be more from Harry's eyes than Draco's, 'cause... just 'cause. Third chapter should be out sooner than you expected, and I planned to have this one up earlier, but... sigh. And I want a pony too, but we don't always get what we want, do we? 


	3. Hold on Tight...

ff.net's been weird lately... i was gonna post my second chapter, but i can't figure out how with the stuff they been doing to it. P why why why!? so i went ahead and wrote the third chapter so that when i post it, and i can post this one too, and prolly the fourth... so that when ff.net is fully operational, you'll be in for a big, happy suprise!! in other news: i'm insane (i know! i know! the chicken thing! everyone told me it was stupid! i don't even need reviews!! i blame adam completely!!) *ahem* sorry about that... outburst... i just... needed to vent. as i was saying, i'm insane and the stuff from my head may scare you. i'm thinkin' about upin' the rating for violence... fist fights and all, ya know? ^_^ v peace out. oops, wrong century.   
  
*****   
  
It'd been the worst two weeks of their lives. Dumbledore had said the first would be the hardest, but had he known Harry and Malfoy better, he'd know that would not be the case. They hadn't spoken to each other, save insults or horribly disguisting remarks, for the entire time. Most of the day, they just sat there, staring at each other, since in their free time, they were supposed to attempt to "work it out". Impossible was the word going through their minds every day. It would be impossible to talk to the person sitting across from me. I hate him. I've always hated him. Harry and Draco knew very well that they were being watched by Dumbledore, and were always careful of their every move. If they went a bit too far... let's just say they didn't want another 48 hour expierience. The only time they actually spoke was during meals, when they would ocassionally say things such as "pass the salt" or "that's not your fork, it's mine." They hadn't had chicken since that fateful day...   
  
One morning, Harry spontaneously decided to make conversation with Draco. Harry and Draco hadn't ever had a decent conversation. Well, maybe one. But just one. Of course, that was when they didn't know each other, before their first year. Had they ever known each other? As they thought more and more about it, they each decided that they had made some pretty big assumptions about the other, and conversation was always a good idea in times like these.   
  
"So... Malfoy.... What does your father do all day?" Malfoy sent a cold glare in Harry's direction as he swallowed the last bit of his bite of roast. He shoved a piece of potato into his mouth as he continued to stare at Harry, meeting his gaze directly in the eyes. Potter gulped, curious as to what the pale boy across from him was thinking. "He breathes." Malfoy wasn't about to tell Harry exactly what his father did for the dark lord, but breathing wasn't a lie. All humans did, didn't they? "Besides that." "He uses his head, unlike someone I know." Harry humphed, returning to his meal. "I see why your only friends are Crabbe and Goyle. You're not one for much intelligent conversation, are you?" "I have other friends!" Malfoy nearly shouted, taking up the defensive.   
  
Harry looked up from his plate, meeting Malfoy's slate eyes with his own emerald ones. "Oh? Who?" But there were only a few others. "Pansy... and...." He could say hundreds of other Slytherin names, but none came to mind under that category which meant so little to him: friends. Weren't they all shoved into the forgotten acquaintances pile? A few Gryffindors came to him... but why would they consider him a friend? They were the people he tortured and ridiculed, made fun of and took the weight of the insults he slung at him. They all hated him and.... and he thought he'd hated them. Instead of naming those select few, he named all the Slytherins he knew of. Needless to say, Harry was suprised at all the names Malfoy could keep up with. Quite a few were spoken, and the boy who lived couldn't compare. "Ha. Beat that, Potter," Malfoy challenged, attempting to get him riled up again.   
  
"I can't. Well, I can't if all of those are your true friends..." Malfoy's confidence suddenly left him and he felt a twinge of guilt. Just a twinge, but it was noticeable to Malfoy, who hadn't felt that all his life. "Would they, say... give up a lot for you? Risk their life for your very well being? Congratulate you on a victory they wanted? Feel happy for you, instead of turning their head and rolling their eyes? Give you presents on Christmas that you really apprieciate--" "ENOUGH!!" No, no one would do anything like that for Draco Malfoy. Who would want to? "Sorry..." Harry mumbled, without realizing he had. He'd just appologized to Malfoy for something he didn't understand.   
  
*****   
  
"Malfoy?" Harry's voice called out in the darkness. As his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he could see the light-haired boy sitting on the edge of his bed, breathing heavily. The door was opened but a crack, and with that sliver of light, Harry swore he saw tears on Malfoy's cheeks. "Malfoy?" He asked again, but the boy didn't move. Harry stood from his bed and walked over to him, reaching his hand out to help comfort him. What sort of comfort could he provide to a crying boy? His rival? "Malfoy?" "Stay away from me." His voice was weak and tired, as if he'd been screaming. As the raspy sound reached Harry's ears, he gasped, for at the same time, he saw a bit more of Malfoy in the light. He had thin, long marks along his back and shoulders, and the tears were coming rapidly now. "Malfoy, you're hurt," was all Harry could blurt out. It was all he could think to say. "Thank you for stating the obvious, Potter. Would you just go? Go back to sleep or whatever you were doing..." He trailed off, muttering things of his father and speaking You-Know-Who's name.   
  
"Would you at least tell me what happened?" As if Harry didn't know. The whip marks were visible and he wasn't that stupid not to know what they were. "Why should I?" "I want to know!" "Why?" "So we can prevent it from happening again!!" "Go away, Potter. There's nothing you can do on this one." Malfoy flopped himself down onto the bed, and closed his eyes in a weak attempt to try to get some sleep. "Malfoy..." Harry called out to no one, hoping the sound with audible desperation and despair would reach someone's ears.   
  
*****   
The two sped down the hall as fast as either of them could go. Their joy was apparent in their smiles, but anger was there as well. Harry was running on a full stomach, since he'd just finished eating his plate as well as Malfoy's (again.) Malfoy was running on an empty stomach, trying to get back at Harry for finishing off his food. "I'll get you Potter!!" Was his battle cry as they continued to speed down the halls, heading off for who knows where in the east wing. Malfoy struggled to catch up. Harry was headed towards the... No, he couldn't go there. They had gone far enough to reach the west wing in no time, but Harry couldn't go there. Not there.   
  
"Potter, stop!!" With the feeling that Malfoy was going to beat him up if he slowed down in slightest bit, Harry sped up, whizzing past portraits and armor and other things the Malfoys had stashed in their hallways. "I said stop!!" Malfoy continued to run just as fast as Harry, but he needed to go faster. "Stop, Harry!!" At the sound of his name in Malfoy's voice, Harry came to a quick halt. Malfoy ran into him, and both boys came crashing to the floor. Bruises would result, but neither really cared. Malfoy shoved Harry off from on top of him, stood, and brushed himself off. "Get up, Potter. We're not allowed to the West Wing." Harry held his hand up for Malfoy to take it and help him up. Malfoy made no move... for a while. After a few moments of considering the action, he held his hand out and Harry took it in his own, pulling himself up and repeating Malfoy's action of dusting himself off. "Why not?" "Think for a moment, Potter. I'm not allowed to go there! How would I possible know?"   
  
With a sigh, Harry brushed a lock of his black unruly hair out of his face. He did feel a bit disappointed. For a moment, he felt as though he were back in the cupboard under the Dursley's stairs. He was torn from something and kept apart from what he wanted. He shrugged and followed Malfoy in retreating with admitted defeat towards the direction they'd come.   
  
*****   
  
A few other nights passed in which Malfoy would enter the room later than usual. Each time, Harry would remain in bed, pretending as though he was asleep, watching as Malfoy had difficulty doing so himself. It was those scars and cuts he received, night after night. What was it that made Lucius mad enough to whip and beat Malfoy like this? There was no doubt that a few curses had been used on him as well, since he came back shaking or shivering from cold that Harry had not felt at all. For a moment, he pitied Draco, but that feeling soon left. He could....   
  
He could take care of himself.   
  
Harry once believed that thinking this would mean you trusted a person. But why would he trust Malfoy? He had been acting a bit different lately, as if the torture was bringing out a different side of him, or maybe in the summer he let his guard drop from time to time.   
  
*****   
  
Malfoy watch as Harry slept. How long does it take him to wake up? His bed on the other side of the room (and as far as they could stay away from each other,) was relatively small. The boy wondered why Harry never complained about it, then if maybe he had something a bit better in a Muggle home... He let that thought linger a bit as he sat back against his four-post bed. A Muggle home. What exactly would that be like? Would there be pain involved? Would there be chocolate? He looked over to the Muggle-raised boy again to see him still snoring, rolling over on his side and falling off. He didn't wake up though. He just fell off, snorted, lay there, and resumed snoring. He rolled towards the bed again, feeling the equivalant of throwing one of the posts into his stomach. He rolled into one. He groaned and once again, began snoring.   
  
Malfoy smirked at the appearance of the boy who lived. Pajamas too small, lying on the floor, snoring, hair in disarray more than normal, and all the other things that came with being asleep, such as the things he was muttering. "Ginny... give it back..... run...." He began making kissy-faces, as if Ginny were right there with him, the bright red hair cascading all around her smile, her freckles alive as if they were about to jump off her face, her sparkling eyes doing a little twinkle just for him.... Malfoy snapped himself out of his trance. What the heck was he just thinking?! A relapse occured. He lost himself in the same image of her laughing, with Harry holding her. The image shattered. HARRY?! Harry, that git, doesn't deserve someone so... He stopped his thoughts there. Malfoy was horrified; shocked. What was he thinking now? Harry didn't deserve Ginny... did that mean his subconscious was saying Malfoy did?   
  
He shoved the thought away. He was beginning to think impurely... He blushed and watched as Harry reached for an invisible Ginny Weasly. The thought suddenly struck Malfoy. The most wonderful idea... ever. He sneaked over to the other side of the room and grabbed Harry's bag. He would have to work quickly before he woke up, and leave no trace of his being there behind. 'Surely...' he thought. 'Surely Potter must have a bra to freeze...'   
  
*****   
  
After half an hour of digging around: no bra. Malfoy sighed and turned his attention to all the other things Harry had brought from Hogwarts. He found in there quite a few notes.   
  
Hmmm... Notes.   
  
He opened one up, and found it was from Hermione. That book nerd. 'What a freak.' He thought, and was about to toss the note aside when he saw something quite interesting. He began reading the entire thing.   
***   
Harry,   
You probably know Ron better than me... so maybe you could talk to him. That *thing* I talked to you about before, the really important *thing*.... I don't think he gets it. I don't know where I'm going with this note. I don't know where I'm going. Which tower am I in? By the way, don't let this note fall into the wrong hands, more specifically Mal-jerk's.   
***   
Malfoy snorted.   
***   
I really hope you don't let anyone else read this... but I really like Ron. But he's my friend. But I like him. But I can't like him THAT way if he's my friend, or can I? Help me, Harry!!   
-Hermione   
***   
Malfoy snorted again, then held in his laughter. Granger... and THAT WEASLEY?! That was a funny thought. He smirked to himself and continued onto the next note. It was from Ginny. Her beautiful handwriting curved and twisted it's way not only around the page, but around Malfoy's heart as well. He read it with burning curiosity, not caring whether Harry woke up at that moment or not, though it did look like Harry wasn't going to wake up for a long time now.   
***   
Harry,   
Hey, how are you? I bet you're feeling pretty bad... and why wouldn't you? An entire summer with Malfoy? I'm so sorry... I wish there was something we could do. I know! When you go to the Dursley's, we'll just take you to our house, and then Malfoy won't be able to be so mean... as... much... I don't know what I'm saying. Malfoy's smart enough to shut up once in a while, right?   
***   
Did that mean Ginny thought he was smart?   
***   
But he's such a jerk, I just don't know how you'll survive, Harry.   
***   
Scratch that last thought.   
***   
I am so sorry. Again. I hope you're gonna be alive by the end of the summer....   
***   
Malfoy didn't. He wished Harry would die so he could get the girl to himself--   
He cut off his thoughts once more, crumpling up the note and throwing it into Harry's bag. That was quite enough of that. He read through a few more notes, from Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and a few other Gryffindors. All were hurried appologies for having to stay with Malfoy, and all called him a jerk or a git once or twice. The Weasley twins exaggerated. Draco Malfoy does not murder people while they are sleeping!!... Though it is a good idea. 'I think I'll file it for later use.' He thought to himself, as he stood up and sat on his four-post once more. Half an hour later, Harry woke up.   
  
*****   
  
"Malfoy, did you go through my stuff?!"   
"What? Why would I do a thing like that? I don't care about your things."   
"Oh Okay."   
  
*****   
  
author's ending notes: in my head, that was sort of uneventful. Fine, don't cry, I'll tell you who's really beating Draco and it's not his father.... I'll tell you now.... in the next chapter!! HAHA!! Hey, I had to have a cliff-hanger somewhere. I like to see people hung-over... uh... i didn't mean that..... Anyways, ff.net has been really annoying me. Even though they keep saying it's going to be "more effieciant" and "better" and "all that other stuff", they just don't seem to understand that I NEED FANFICTION TO LIVE!! i've been reading all my unfinished ones over and over and over... I have three memorized. I know you hate my ranting, but cry a river, build a bridge, and get over it.... please. btw, i got the title of this chapter from that thing i always say before i get in trouble: hold on tight, it's gonna be a bumpy ride....   
  
Until next time, this is Mashaka... signing out.


	4. Teddy Bears and Trauma

author's notes: hey guys! yeah, yeah, hold your applause... did you know something? in the first three chapters, i didn't have a disclaimer!! but i have smart readers. you know i don't own much more than the world... only in my dreams. i actually own just this little rusted penny... and my fics. don't copy these things or i might just come after you... mashaka likes the idea of revenge... btw, jkr (my second favorite author! i'm the first!!) owns it all. anyways, here's the next chapter you've probably not been waiting for since you just expect ff.net to mess up and never let you read, but i think you'll enjoy it anyways.   
  
*****   
"Malfoy, how come you never smile?" Draco's glares had been permantly imprinted upon Harry's mind and he didn't need to look up to see the boy's slate eyes on him once again, questioning why he would ask such a stupid question. "I do." "When?" "When I have fun." Harry let that thought sink in. That's right, when Malfoy had shown off his great skill of insults, he'd smiled. When they couldn't think of a good comeback, he'd smiled. "Do you have fun when other people are hurt?" He now met that gaze, which was no longer angry....   
  
Malfoy looked as if he'd been.... hurt.... by that remark.   
  
He didn't answer, and each of them looked the other way. 'What brought me to say that?' Harry wondered. 'Though Malfoy really is a jerk...' "I...." Malfoy began to speak, his hands curling into fists as he stood. "I hate you, Potter. And I always will." Harry looked back to the window he'd been sitting by, watching the landscape as if it were going to move any second now. "I know, Malfoy. And I always did." How had this fate befallen him? Stuck here with this jerk. Harry, at that moment, thought he'd rather die. 'Well, there are people who wouldn't mind granting you that wish.' He told himself, but shoved the thought out of his mind. 'No. I don't want to die. I don't want Voldemort to kill me.'   
  
*****   
  
Malfoy once again awoke before Harry. He looked over to the other boy's bed and saw something... quite strange. What was Harry holding? He quietly tiptoed over to the bed, then decided he didn't care how much noise he made. If he awoke the boy who lived, who was most certainly (to Draco's disappointment) living, Harry would most certainly give him answers as to why he was holding a little stuffed animal. It looked like a bear. That was it. Could this be one? Harry Potter slept with a *teddy bear*?!? He'd never seen it before. Yes he had!! Malfoy suddenly paled and swiped the teddy bear away from Harry's grasp. He didn't wake up. He snorted and resumed his peaceful position, though, now he was bear-less. Malfoy checked all over it and finally found the embroidered word "My Little Dracy" on the creature's foot. He snorted and tucked the thing under his arm like a football, walking quickly back to his bed. How had Harry gotten ahold of it?   
  
It was MALFOY'S!!   
  
He tried to keep his cool, but he wanted to scream at Potter like there was no tomorrow, but he didn't want him to know it was his, but he must have noticed the embroidery, but... What was a boy to do? If Harry spread it all around school that Draco Malfoy had slept with a teddy bear at one point in his life.... Draco suddenly remembered something. It may have been his bear, but Harry was holding it in the first place. Was it just the fact that Harry needed someone to hold, or was he addicted to the fuzzy-niceness of the bear. But the embroidery... He bit his lip and threw the bear into his trunk. He didn't want to see that thing for a long time...   
  
*****   
  
Harry was walking quickly, long strides carrying him towards the west wing of the Malfoy Mansion faster than he wanted to go. There was nothing interesting in this place. He didn't have to sit around and listen to Malfoy insult him time and time again. He could go find out just what was so secretive in this place. Nothing the public doesn't know about, right? Lucius Malfoy was a very public figure. There must be hundreds of articles on this house and all it's splender. Didn't they cover the west wing? Or at least, mention it?   
  
Curiosity killed the cat.   
  
He bumped into Malfoy on the way there, and the two of them almost went sprawling on the ground for a second time in the same place. They each to a few steps back to steady themselves and glared at the other in front of them. There was no need for words. They each knew what the other was doing in that spot; where they were heading; what they were planning.   
  
The more the merrier, right?   
  
But who needs to be merry when you're about to die?   
  
Harry steeled his nerves, preparing himself for an onslaught of insults and Malfoy did the same. Both boys, however, were silent as they looked down the long hallway that led to who knows where. Harry had been waiting to see what was here for a month or so. Draco had been waiting to see where was here for 15 years. 'Here we go...' both of them thought. They were pretty much ready for whatever they were going to face... but neither of them knew exactly what that was yet.   
  
Curiosity killed the cat.   
  
Satisfaction brought him back.   
  
They began walking down the hall quickly, their pace quickening with every step. Soon, they had broken out into a run; a race, like last time. Malfoy suddenly stretched out his arm and stopped Harry. They each looked up. What the two of them saw they may never be able to describe again; they were frightened out of their minds; they were trembling; they were both breathing in a shallow nature; they were both very pale; they were starting to think curiosity was an extremely dangerous thing....   
  
*****   
  
author's ending notes: how's that for a cliffhanger, eh? i am so sure all of the readers will have figured out just what they're staring at. it's not that hard to figure it out. think, think. I had all of these four chapters written and planned to set them up before ff.net messed up. Now the new and improved ff.net should be more than happy to hold all four... if it's not.... D oh, you know you don't wanna see me angry. i'm fiesty enough as it is. kinda short. i'll make it a bit more lengthy on the *scary* part. i know i missed halloween for the *scary* part, but isn't this good enough? i have no idea if anyone out there is even reading something this stupid beside my new best friend semmel who's reviewed, like, every chapter. yes, folks, you too can be my new best friend if you chose to review!!! tell me you hate it, tell me you like it. i don't really care.   
  
mashaka.... signing out once more. 


	5. The End of the First Half

author's notes: WOW! three people reviewed the last chapter... one of 'em was me..... i don't blame myself. i just like to feel loved. semmel and mage rae: wait no more! i'll quit stupid ranting and get on with it!  
  
*****  
  
Harry stood stiff as stone with fear and simply blinked.  
  
Yes, Harry blinked...  
  
Draco blinked....  
  
Fluffy, the three-headed dog in front of them, did not blink.  
  
They stood there for what seemed like forever until someone finally did something. It had nothing to do with the present situation however.   
  
"ACHOO!!" Harry sneezed. There seemed to be quite a bit of dust in this foyer, since no one but Lucius and who knows else came to the west wing of the Malfoy Mansion. Malfoy himself had no knowledge of just what went on back here, but sometimes he'd hear screams, and recall with pity how he himself had cried out in the same anguish. The two boys looked to each other, both of them recognizing the fact that this wasn't Fluffy at all; it was stone. It may, at one point, have been an actual three-headed dog, alive and breathing, but that certainly wasn't the case now.   
  
Malfoy stepped forward and touched the statue, noting that it was, indeed, as hard and stiff as any man-made statue. But this hadn't happened because of a man; a monster was responsible for this.   
  
"Look, over here!!" Harry pointed to the end of the hall where another statue lie in wait. It was Peter Pettigrew, the man, not the rat.  
  
"What the..." Malfoy muttered. Why would Voldemort be turning people into stone? Wasn't he rather fond of torture and green flashes of light and screams of pain? Perhaps for these, though, it was a better way to go. He saw thousands of the dark lord's former followers lining the corridor as stone statues, with pained expressions and disappointed ones; sad and longing, hurt and angry. They were all here.  
  
Malfoy heard muffled sounds and turned around to see Harry with a person behind him and a gray hand covering his mouth. No... a stone hand. His first reaction was to scream, but that was obviously what Harry was trying to do. So what he did instead was shout,  
  
"YOU IDIOT! LOOK WHAT YOU GOT YOURSELF INTO NOW!!"  
  
Harry glared in a response since he couldn't speak and was being taken towards one of the doors. Then all the statues were moving, coming affter both of them. Fluffy growled, well, all three of it's heads did. Peter was the one to grab Malfoy, and he could do little to resist. His efforts to retaliate were useless against a stone body. So that's why... They had Voldemort charm them because stone was much harder to damage than flesh and bone.  
  
"Ahhh... At last... I have them both."   
  
The voice itself sounded like it was winding its way through their eyes, bringing a most painful response to the green and slate. It was Voldemort.  
  
"And what to do with you, now?"  
  
The hooded figure looked more like the grim reaper, with the wall of weapons behind him. They didn't need to see his face, which was hidden in the shadows of his cloak, to see he was grinning or sporting a smug smirk.  
  
"I suppose I could do it the traditional way..."  
  
He picked the scythe from the wall, now completing his grim reaper costume. The shadow moved back enough for them to see that disbicable smile as the end of the scythe came inches away from the tip of Harry's nose. To their great relief, he put that weapon away.  
  
"Or perhaps the Muggle way..."   
  
A gun. Great, a gun. Quick and painless; not too much pain unless you're shot in the throat and gag for all enternity before you lose enough blood. Okay, so a gun's not the right way to go. He set it back, again, to their relief. The next weapon he picked scared the two of them more than the scythe or rifle had. The next weapon they were familiar with, had studied, and knew very well.   
  
He pulled out from his cloak, a wand.   
  
A green smoke was produced from it and began to wind it's way around Malfoy. The statues let the boy go as the smoke approached them, most likely afraid of what Voldemort could do. The dark wizard was not known for keeping followers for very long. The smoke drew Malfoy forward to where he was standing beside Harry and in front of Voldemort.  
  
"Come, Draco, and do what your destiny requires. Fufill your promise to the Death Eaters... Kill Harry and become one yourself......"   
  
The offer to kill Harry Potter shouldn't have been tempting to Malfoy, but it was. He hated the boy with all his heart and soul, but he had never wished him dead... seriously. Draco cast his glance to Harry who looked a little nervous. And why shouldn't he be? His greatest rival had just been given the chance to get rid of him for good.  
  
But where's the fun in that?  
  
No one to torture with snide remarks, no one to shove down in the halls, no one's notes interesting enough to read.  
  
"Uhh... No, I don't think I will," Malfoy answered, watching the smirk only grow into a smile.  
  
"Well, if you won't... I will....." He raised his wand very slowly, wanting to savor the moment, no doubt. He would finally get his revenge. He would, at last, be free of the fear that Harry would stop him once more. He would kill the boy, watch him bleed, and set his body on fire so that all remained of him was a pile of ash. Yes, he would savor this moment and hold it high above all. The day he finally got rid of a pest.   
  
Harry cringed in fear and scrambled for his own wand only to find he didn't have it. One of the statue men had taken it away and now he had no defense whatsoever. 'I'm going to die.' He thought. 'I'm really going to die... This is it.' Malfoy pulled his wand out, though it didn't seem to help much.   
  
The two boys disappeared before Voldemort's curse reached them. They disappeared entirely...  
  
If anyone had been stupid enough to live anywhere close to the Malfoy Mansion, they would have been able to hear a long, shrill, high-pitched scream of Harry's name and a promise to kill Draco as well.  
  
*****  
  
"What the..." Harry looked at his surroundings and realized they were familiar. They weren't in that horrid west wing anymore or even in the Malfoy Mansion. They were standing in front of Number 4 on Privet Drive. They were at the Dursleys'... Dumbledore appeared later with their things, giving news of Voldemort leaving the mansion, and returning Harry's wand with a smile. He tried to speak with the Dursleys, but they locked him out and insisted they come the back way so the neighbors wouldn't see. Malfoy shuddered, wondering whether he would prefer Voldemort's curse to this. Only time, however, will tell.  
  
*****  
  
author's ending notes: salvation! the boys are saved!! uhh... but they run into trouble here too. yeah, they may be going to the burrow, but they're definitely going to poke their noses into stuff around number four too. thanks for those two reviews last time (not counting the one i sent...) but i'd like at least three before i continue. c'mon, i know you can do it. don't you want to see dudley tortured? malfoy learn what tape is? harry pull pranks on malfoy the "muggle way"? i know you do... you know you want to review... c'mon....  
  
mashaka, signing out. 


	6. Return of the Pig Tail

author's notes: omigosh! did you see how many reviews i got for chapter five?! i was so happy i led my sisters through the house in a conga line!! umm... but that's beside the point. the actual point is i was so happy and if i could hug you all i would. i have another new best friend by the way--tom riddle! (okay, so what if i am on a sugar high?) he gave me some wonderful constructive criticism and brought a few other things to my attention. ^_^ oh-and a message out to him: there's reason for this "ginny love stuff" cause it's going to lead up to something hilariously stupid later. just be patient and hopefully the future chapters will please you. brandise--thanks for the idea... hmmm... (gears in head begin turning) what movie shall it be.... semmel--my oh, so faithful reviewer! this soon enough for you? zechs--why do you keep saying bye at the end of your reviews? cassiem--count on me finishing fast. i have too many ideas to go slow. and last, but not least, laria--well, at least you put up one review, eh?   
enough talk. let's get to the fic.  
*****  
  
They entered through the back way quietly, but there were already a few people looking through their windows or craning their necks over the fences to see the wizard trio. Dumbledore stopped at the entrance and gave them each a wink and a smile.  
  
"I believe I should leave you here. They might not enjoy my company. Sometimes, I don't even enjoy my company. Goodbye, boys," He spoke in little above a whisper, the disappeared with a flick of his wand.   
  
After he'd taken his leave, Malfoy and Potter picked up their things and took one last look at the outside world. It was apparent to Harry that they were going to be locked up until Ron came to the rescue. Malfoy just stood there because he didn't want to go inside. He had no idea what sort of torture lay in this Muggle home and he certainly wasn't ready to find out. There was a popping, metallic sound that flew through the open door. Harry didn't move, remembering what it was, but Malfoy almost jumped two feet in the air.   
  
"What was that?!" He screamed, looking at Harry and wondering why he wasn't equally afraid.   
  
Harry simply shrugged and replied, "The toaster."  
  
"Toaster?" Malfoy repeated, imagining a giant beast that breathed fire and "toasted" it's victims. Perhaps they kept it as a pet?  
  
"It makes bread crunchy," Harry stated simply, noticing the look of confusion that spread itself over Malfoy.   
  
"I knew that... But... Who wants crunchy bread?"  
  
*****  
  
Aunt Petunia nearly fainted when she saw Harry walk into the house still clad in his wizard's robes followed by a pale-haired boy with slate eyes that looked to her like the devil. Dudley ran up the stairs and hid behind a wall, carefully watching this newcomer as he stepped inside. Uncle Vernon's face quickly became its familiar red color... then purple... and soon he was screaming at Harry for bringing this "stranger boy" home.  
  
He apparently hadn't listened to Dumbledore.  
  
"He's just a friend. Can't he stay for just a little while?"  
  
"I WILL NOT HAVE ANOTHER FREAK STAYING IN MY HOUSE, UNDER MY ROOF, EATING MY FOOD, WASTING THE MONEY I WORKED HARD TO MAKE!! I CLOTHE YOU, BOY, AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME?!!?! BY BRINGING HOME SOME FILTHY... UGLY.... TRASH?!?!"  
  
"Who are you calling ugly, you big ox?" Malfoy jumped into the fray, unwisely.  
  
If Uncle Vernon's dark, dark purple head could have popped like a firecracker, it would have. It seemed that little vein on his temple would throb so much it would burst. It was almost like Old Faithful, always going to explode for some reason or other.   
  
Instead of popping, bursting, or exploding, he just let out a long, high pitched scream. If Uncle Vernon wanted to be in the opera for the part of the fat lady, he could have made it easily, but at this moment, he just wanted both of those boys out of his sight, and his "perfect" Dudley safe.   
  
Taking the hint, Harry grabbed Malfoy (who was thoroughly confused) by the arm and practically dragged him up the stairs, past Dudley, and into his room.  
  
*****  
  
"Why'd you let him just stand there and call you a freak and whatnot?" Malfoy asked as soon as the door was closed and locked. The doggy door at the bottom was hardly able to fit a teenaged boy, but perhaps a few plates of food.... and Dudley's head, which now presented itself to spy upon the two boys. It wasn't a very wise thing on Dudley's part.  
  
"Get out of here, pig," Malfoy commanded. He noted that the boy didn't move, but just stayed in his spot for a few seconds, eyeing each of them.  
  
"Harry, what are you wearing? Mum wants to know."  
  
"My robes, now go away."  
  
"And who's this?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy, now go away."  
  
"Is he like you? Is he allowed to do magic?"  
  
Oh, what a very smart thing Dudley just did. A smug smile spread across Harry's face and he looked to Malfoy and then to his idiot cousin.   
  
"Of course he is. And if you're not careful... he'll bring back that pig tail of yours."  
  
Dudley face went completely white and his hands began to shake.  
  
"He wouldn't."  
  
"I would," Malfoy said, smirking, and held his wand up and began muttering nonsense things under his breath. Dudley shoved his head back away from the doggy door and ran from the hallway, not noticing that the spell had been real... but the affect had yet to take place.  
  
*****  
  
In the morning, Dudley awoke to a small pain in his rear end. He scratched it in hopes it would go away and settled back into his covers for just a few more minutes of summer vacation sleep. It was a few seconds later that his eyes snapped open and he screamed as high and loud and long as Uncle Vernon had the previous day. Everyone in the house came to see what was wrong.  
  
Uncle Vernon fainted. Aunt Petunia ran downstairs to call IXII, and Harry and Malfoy were rolling on the floor with laughter.  
  
Dudley not only had a pigtail, but he also had a piece of paper taped next to it, which was from Dumbledore.  
  
It read,   
"Harry--  
I know your cousin may be a little strange sometimes, so I'll allow only one spell a week... provided you return Dudley to his normal state when you leave."  
  
It was signed simply, "Professor Dumbledore"  
  
The two boys laughed harder and ran back into Harry's room to plan the continuation of the torture. The following week, they'll give him a pair of ears, and after that some piggy hooves, and after that, a nice little nose, and after that...  
  
*****  
author's ending notes: okay, so i haven't done the scary movie stuff or the junk with tape. I WILL!! honest i will. i just thought the return of his little tail would be cute... and somewhat funny. i hope you liked it!! review, review, review! I was so happy with the response from the last chapter!! i hope you like this one just as much!!  
  
mashaka, signing out. 


	7. Soda Pop Addictions

author's notes: ah, yes! ^_^ i luv my reviewers! you're all so nice! and no, lone wolf and house elf, there will be no turning into a gryfindor for draco. he's still bad to the bone, and in this chapter he's gonna prove it. thanx to the guys who gave me hugs! tom riddle--i forgave and forgot! hope you like this chapter as well! yes, hairagami, i believe dispicable is spelled with a "p". semmel, don't stop reviewing! you are my loyal follower! zechs, glad you found it funny. the rest of you--don't stop reviewing, this is not over yet. btw, you do know what he** is, right? it's there. another reason why this is pg13. it's hell, but i didn't wanna spell it out. i'm too lazy.  
*****  
  
harry probably awoke to the sound of malfoy emptying yet another can of coke. He seemed fascinated with the stuff. Or perhaps he was pushed awake by the sunshine or the horrible dream he'd recieved--the effect of too much pizza and coke right before he went to bed.   
  
"This stuff's good..." Malfoy muttered, after wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Where's Dudley? I want some more!! DOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFUUUUUUUSSSS!!!" The cry for Dudley rang through the whole house, if not the whole neighborhood, since the window was left wide open for Hedwig, who happened to fly in at the same moment Dudley entered.  
  
There was a giant moment of mass confusion. Hedwig hadn't stopped, intending to perch on the slighty opened door, but before she could, it had swung open to reveal a boy. The last thing she saw before ramming into his face head on was his pig-like snout. Then the feathers were flying and Dudley was screaming and Malfoy was laughing and hiccupping at the same time and Harry was pulling the covers over his head and telling himself it was all a dream.  
  
He looked back on the past events and decided his subconscious was too dumb to think up such interesting things as he had gone through. He was in a fist fight, then Malfoy Mansion, then Voldemort's clutches, then his "home", in which he was slowly, but surely, turning Dudley into a pig. They might eat the pig....  
  
After all, ham and bacon and sausage are all much safer than chicken.  
  
*****  
  
"Dudley, we're moving you to the cuboard."   
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
Uncle Vernon nodded sadly at his wife's words. She continued, "You see, Dudleykins... If they want to curse you again, they'll have to walk down the stairs, and if they walk down the stairs, they'll touch the third step from the top. It makes a creaky noise and that way we'll be able to scream bloody murder and all he** and the police will surely come to settle it. It's only for the rest of the summer, darling... and then we can buy you more presents!"  
  
I know what you're thinking. The Dursleys wouldn't be as stupid as to say this in front of Harry and Draco, would they? Of course they would!  
  
And it's just what they did.  
  
Perhaps it was the fact that they were so used to ignoring Harry that they got into a habit of pretending he was deaf as well as invisible. Draco, on the other hand, had made it painfully clear that they would not be cruel to him in any way, shape, or form.   
  
Dudley, being the intelligent, pig-snouted, curly-tailed boy he is, thought Malfoy was a judge. He'd walk around saying, "Your Honor told me to do this or he'd spell me." "Your Honor wants this or he'll spell me." Of course, with his amount of "smarts" he didn't exactly know what "spell you" meant until recently....  
  
--"Get me another soda or I'll spell you!" Malfoy had threatened.  
  
"Oh, anyone can do that. Y-O-U," Dudley had answered. That was they day he'd recieved his nose job.--  
  
And now, Malfoy and Harry looked to each other and smirked. This was going to be fun...  
  
*****  
  
"What Lies Beneath."  
  
"I don't know. Is another one of your stupid knock-knock jokes?"  
  
"NO! It's a movie, Malfoy."  
  
"Moving Malfoy? What?"  
  
"Movie!!"  
  
"A type of cow?"  
  
Harry thought about that last statement for a moment and decided that he had derived cow from "mooovie" but that didn't really matter. That desicion was quickly made.  
  
"A thing you watch on the television."  
  
"???" Malfoy just gave him a look.  
  
"It's a big, long portrait where the paintings do the same things over and over but they don't talk to you they talk to each other."  
  
Malfoy finally understood and agreed to watching "What Lies Beneath."  
  
Apart from being freaked out and angry at that fact that he didn't get to see anything when the woman was in the bathtub besides her head, Malfoy was calm for the most part. It was until Harry began to speak that got him riled up.  
  
"This upcoming part's really creepy. She gets possessed or something--"  
  
"SHUT UP, POTTER!!"  
  
"Okay," Harry sighed and sat back in his chair again. He stuck his hand inot the popcorn bowl to find that it was empty.   
  
"Dudley. Dudley, more popcorn!!"  
  
The pointy-eared boy nodded and headed towards the kitchen. Since Malfoy and Harry wanted to savor the torture they were delivering to the already pig-headed boy, they made each change take an entire week and were very subtle about spelling him. Sometimes it was while he slept, as Aunt Petunia had expected. Most of the time he was too stupid to see that it was happening when his back was turned. Other times they'd get him while he was eating and too consumed by the thought of not chewing fast enough. Right now he had a snout, a tail, beady eyes, and pointy ears. And the misery would just keep coming...  
  
"Here you are, Harry," Dudley whispered as he handed one bowl of popcorn to the boy, trying to be as polite as possible since he thought niceness was the one thing that was seperating him from a pig. I understand your shock. Dudley? Polite? Miracles happen everyday, folks.  
  
"Here you are, Your Honor," Dudley handed a seperate bowl of popcorn over to Malfoy, who jerked it away and succeeded in making Dudley pick up the pieces that fell.   
  
"This part's creepy too. Harrison Ford gets electrocuted and--"  
  
"SHUT UP, POTTER!!"  
  
"But he's really faking it, so--"  
  
Harry was suddenly cut off by an invisible force that seemed to tie itself around his throat and prevent any sound from coming out. Invisible? Well, it was true he couldn't see it, but the "force" that was holding his neck was Malfoy's hand.  
  
"I. Said. Shut. Up. Potter," He whispered, so he could hear the woman's talking on the television as he spoke.   
  
But Potter didn't shut up. Once Malfoy let go (in reality, five minutes later) he said, "They're about to drive straight through the ghost!! No, don't!! The phone!! Watch out!! Don't go into the water!!!! GAHHH!! THEY'RE GONNA DROWN!!"  
  
And then an invisible force really did cut Harry off. Draco had summoned a spell and made the boy who lived  
  
a mute.  
  
*****  
Sorry it took so long for this chapter! I was busy with making C's and B's and trying to get my parents off my back so you can at least give me a little credit for actually getting the chapter posted, right?  
  
mashaka signing out early since i said too much at the top. 


	8. Piggy, Pick up the Phone!

author's notes: the last chapter was fun, fun, fun! ^_^;; i only got three reviews, but what the hey! i've never seen deep rising, but what lies beneath sorta freaked me out (though i didn't scream like SOME people i know...) and i thought it'd be funny if, for the duration of the fic, malfoy had something to complain about. so thank you house-elf and semmel and starlight nemesis. ^_^ v   
  
anyways, to the fic.  
  
*****  
Ron's father "collected" items from the Muggle world against his wife's wishes. Ron, himself, and his brothers loved to sneak in and fiddle around with the stuff, wondering just why someone would need a bike or other silly things of the sort. On one morning, a little after the middle of the summer, he was sorting through his bags and found a rather old note from Harry. It had been given to him just before the summer Ron had tried to call, and failed miserably by screaming. Perhaps if he talked quieter, and disguised his voice... He ran to the phone and began to dial.  
*****  
"Make me bacon!!" Uncle Vernon screamed, his "old faithful" attitude kicking in for just a few seconds....  
  
until he saw Malfoy's wand clenched tightly in his hand.  
  
"Please?" Aunt Petunia offered to do so and stood from her place at the table. Of course, one thought she would remember just how to make bacon, but she'd been ordering Harry to do it for so long, she didn't remember bits and pieces. Oh well. Go with the flow. Run like the wind. Use the force. Find the salt. She began. Dudley momentarily hid under the table so she wouldn't cook his bacon.  
  
At that moment the phone rang and Dudley answered.  
  
"Oink." Poor Dudley had lost his human voice last week. He held the phone out to Harry.  
  
"Oink, oink, oinkity." Translation: "It's for you."  
  
Harry smiled. A few summers ago he had been receiving letters. Now he got phone calls? It just kept getting better and better. Harry stood and grabbed the phone. His mouth moved to form the word 'hello', but it appeared his vocal cords had been shut off. He shook his head as he remembered Malfoy's curse. Of course, his fellow wizard had said it would fade away by the end of this week.  
  
"Hullo? Harry? Is this Harry? I can't hear anything, Dad. Is it broken?"  
  
"It was in working order just yesterday..." Harry heard a voice in the backround.  
  
"Harry? Should I scream, Dad? It worked last time."  
  
"Yes, son. Try screaming."  
  
"HARRY. POTTER?!?!? ARE. YOU. THERE?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Harry held the phone away at arms length, and then had to set it on the counter and walk a few paces away from it.   
  
"I. WANTED. TO. KNOW. IF. YOU. WANTED. TO. COME. TO. THE. BURROW. FOR. THE. REST. OF. THE. VAY. CAY. SHUN!! PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASE?!?!?"  
  
Harry wanted to scream back but he couldn't. He couldn't respond at all. He nodded though. Then the worst thing possible happened. Malfoy picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello. Your call has been disconnected. Try later on the party line." And with that he hung up. Harry began to speak silent words at him and make motions with his hands. Malfoy wasn't getting it, so he tried a different approach. He held up three fingers.  
  
"Three words..."   
  
Harry nodded. Malfoy knew charades after all! He pointed to himself.  
  
"You," Malfoy said, watching as he nodded once more.  
  
Harry then made a very mean face and flipped Malfoy off.  
  
"Hate."  
  
Harry pointed at Malfoy.  
  
"Me. You hate me. Oh, Potter, I already knew that."  
  
*****  
"Um... Dad? What's a party line?"  
  
Mr. Weasley shrugged.  
*****  
  
Harry's hand coiled itself into a fist and was then launched at Malfoy's face. It connected. Malfoy, through excrutiating pain and a bloody nose, made his own attack and almost destroyed Harry's jaw. The two were at it again, matching blow for blow and getting bloody and grimy as they did. Of course, all this just had to happen while Mrs. Dursley was making bacon with a frying pan. Uncle Vernon was shouting at her to do something, so the bacon was flipped off the pan, and the pan itself was used as a weapon to defend herself and her family. Dudley was enjoying it.  
  
"Oinkity Oink Oinkers!" Translation: "My money's on the judge!"  
  
Uncle Vernon hid under the table and began to cry, thinking it was the end of the world when he heard a giant roar outside. Mrs. Dursley stopped banging pots and pans on the quarreling boys and Malfoy and Harry held their fists up in the air, prepared to begin the assault again if the roaring went away. They were each holding their opponent's shirt collar in one hand and a fist inches away from his face.  
  
The roaring turned out to be that of an engine. An engine of a car. An engine in a flying car, recently repaired.  
  
"Harry! Thank heavens you're alive! It took me a minute to figure out it was Malfoy's voice, and when I realized it I thought he'd killed you!! You're alright, aren't you? You look awful dirty," Ron grinned as he hung out the car window and spoke through the open kitchen window of the Dursley's home. They were sure to attract some attention, but emergancies leave no room for common sense. Harry ran upstairs and grabbed his things (all his things), waved goodbye to Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and piggy Dudley, and climbed into the hovering car, which George was driving. Fred sat in the back and helped him load his things up.  
  
"Potter!! I demand we talk about this!!"  
  
Harry turned around to see Malfoy somewhat angry.   
  
"You can't just go traipsing off to your friends'! How long are you going to be gone? When will we hear from you? Are you going to call?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You've got to come with us, you know. Harry leaves, you follow."  
  
"I'd like to see that in writing!!"  
  
Harry wrote it down and handed it to Malfoy and the trip to the Burrow officially began. They did forget of course, that they were supposed to turn Dudley back to normal once they left. Dudley couldn't remind him because all he could say was "oink." And the world was a much better place, anyway, with Dudley learning a good lesson.  
*****  
author's ending notes: wow! the eighth chapter! finished! it was sorta short and had everything to do with leaving for the burrow but oh well. the next one will be coming sooner. (thanks to christmas break!) and i appologize for the long wait. i had a merry christmas and i hope my readers did as well.   
  
until later, this is mashaka... signing out. 


	9. Two Pairs of Eyes has Ginny Caught!

Omigosh! the last chapter was written so loooong ago!! what with my grades slippin' and all, i was kinda grounded (it hurts to be teen) but now i'm back and writing! hopefully, i'll be able to post more than one chapter at a time--i have another fic in progress, though not posted and i really wanna finish transitions, but don't you worry; it won't be a rush job. ^_^ thanx to my reviewers! laria, i hope you cleaned up that juice and everyone else, i hope you enjoy. to those who read and don't review, hey i appreciate you too. i just don't know your names.  
*****  
Fred was rather proud with himself. Yes, it was true he was funny and smart and rather goodlooking (in his opinion) but none of those was the reason for his pride. A swift karate chop he'd seen in a coffee shop had helped. He'd seen two wizards use magic-makeshift-karate-stuff as he was sipping his espresso and noticed the finishing move one used on the other. He had just used this on Malfoy, knocking him unconscious and stopping his complaining, ranting, and unreasonable reasoning.  
  
And now he was looking through his stuff they'd stolen from Harry's room.  
  
What was this?   
  
"GEORGE!! I FOUND A TEDDY BEAR IN MALFOY'S BAG!!!" George barely missed hitting a tree as surprise overtook him. He parked the car on a cloud and burst into laughter, turning around so he could see it. He grabbedHarry it, made it do the disco, the macarana, and the electric slide before handing it to Harry who fingered the fabric and let out just a few chuckles as Fred and George were engrossed in their conversation about what else he must be in his bag.  
  
Harry was remembering what he thought when he first saw this bear. 'Malfoy must be okay after all. At least, he had feelings at one time in his life, right? The bear's not too scuffed up so he must have taken extra special care of it.'  
  
And what had those scars on his back been? On an impulse, Harry climbed over the front seat of the car and grabbed the limp and so-out-of-it Malfoy and pulled his shirt up over his head.  
  
"Um, Harry? Are you... okay?" George asked, exchanging a sideways glance with Fred, who looked just as worried.  
  
"Oh! Um... I just had a.. uh... I, um...."  
  
"Had a sudden urge to undress your arch nemesis?" Fred finished for him.  
  
"Yes! I mean, no! I mean... HEY I CAN TALK NOW!!!"  
  
"..." Fred and George cleared their throats and nodded, thinking Harry had finally lost it. Sure, being stuck with Malfoy was a pretty bad punishment but they just thought it was a little joke when they said it was the end of Harry's life. Maybe the first system to shut down was the nervous.  
  
Harry checked Malfoy's back and saw nothing. Well, flesh and a few bruises from their infamous fist fights, but nothing that looked like the results whip lashings.... Was he not injured all those weeks ago? Did he not look pained?! This was his last thought as he too was knocked out of consciousness.  
*****  
"How was the ride, boys?"   
  
"Purred like a kitten and then some. How was your day, Dad?" George watched as his father nodded in response and continued to read his Daily Prophet, or, what they thought was the Daily Prophet. In truth, it was covering the New York Times. Mr. Weasley was so intent on figuring out this Bin Laden business. All he knew (from what he read) was that the man was a horrid one and needed a punishment WORSE than death. (a/n: i'm an american. i have to say i HATE bin laden... he is goin' down...... sorry! ventage! venting anger!)  
  
"We did have a tough time keeping Malfoy's clothes on though." Mr. Weasley stopped his reading once he heard Fred's comment. Fred himself was carrying all their stuff from the car and dragging both Harry and Malfoy and the teddy bear by ropes tied to their feet. (On the bear, it was tied to the embroidered foot...)  
  
Ginny saw the two boys and the bear and squealed happily. She woke them up. There was confusion as the boys jerked their legs back and Fred landed on his back and the bear was tossed between Harry and Draco and then they realized where they were and started beating each other up right there on the carpet. Blood stained here and there, but Ginny kept laughing and laughing. When either Harry or Draco finally heard her, the melodious sound gracefully floating in the air, they came to an abrupt stop. Each blushed. They were going to live, if only for a short time, in the same house as Ginny, the red-headed beauty of Hogwarts.  
******  
Ron, Harry, and Draco were staying in the same room and all three were complaining about the accomadations. It was all Mrs. Weasley ever heard, because (being a mother) she had those special kind of ears that never picked up happy frequencies or compliments, rather, the squealing and whining and complaining and argueing of children. So she'd trapped them in the room and locked the door. It didn't really matter about the locking of the door. Malfoy and Harry still hadn't used their spell of a week, if that even applied now that they were at the Burrow.  
  
"Malfoy made me mute and he made Dudley a pig," Harry said, attempting to make conversation with Ron.  
  
"My new hero," Ron said (sarcasm.)  
  
"Harry put on his nose and took away his voice, though," Draco contributed to the "conversation".  
  
"Yippee," Sarcastic Ronald-Man, Earth's new super hero.  
  
It was almost like Harry and Malfoy were complimenting each other, tossing things back and forth, ignoring Ron's witty comments, jokes, and guestures.  
  
Then they were called to supper. That time already? Boy, time flies. Draco and Harry let out whistful sighs. Dinner... with Ginny...... Had either of them realized the other was feeling the same feelings the first was feeling and the latter had no clue the feelings were feeling and Ginny wasn't feeling the feeling the first and other were feeling the feeling and feeling or feeling.... feeling?  
*****  
THAT LAST SENTENCE WAS MESSED UP!!! well, i thought i'd give you a great big surprise ending. yeah, yeah, short. i'm not short but i'm short on time. ^_^ i'm gonna go watch gladiator now *joaquin!!!! sigh...* and drool over ceaser. later.  
  
mashaka.... signing out and luvin' it. 


	10. Party Animals and Stupid Confessions

They all knew it. It was not questionable in any way, shape, or form. It was knowledge practically given to anyone who knew him and knowledge easily passed to any other. It was not the secret of the universe. It was not a secret at all. It was not so important that Harry could die from it... right? You see, the thing is Harry can't rap.  
  
And it was driving Malfoy insane.  
  
"Yo! Yo! Yo! Where my dooooogs at?!" He shouted as they drove around in the convertable. Malfoy tried to choke Harry for his attempts to rap, but was once again, stopped by Ron and his brothers. Why did Potter have to have so many followers?  
  
"Yo! My name is Harry and I'm a-gonna rap! You may think I'm scary! I will take a nap! Hey! Ho! Hey! Ho!"  
  
Instead of strangling him, Draco tried to plug his ears, but they wouldn't let him do that either. He was doomed. Doomed! Trying not to think too much like a little red-headed kid off the Rugrats who wore glasses and talked funny, Draco tried ignoring him... but that was no use, either.  
  
In Mr. Weasley's brand new convertable, he was tortured. In Mr. Weasley's brand new convertable, he passed out. In Mr. Weasley's brand new convertable, he was unconcious for the rest of the ride.  
  
"Um, Draco?" Ginny attempted to wake up the pale boy, whose head was on her shoulder. He didn't wake up, but then again, maybe whispering under Harry's stupid rap attempts was the reason.  
  
"I like to eat fish! When I walk shoes squish! Like water is the sound! Who's up for another round?" Harry yelled, startling everyone in the neighborhood. Frightened mothers ushered their children inside and everyone closed their windows and locked their doors. There were a few senior citizens that didn't care.... these few were deaf.  
  
"I won't eat a fig! Dudley is a *gasp!*"  
  
"Harry," Ron began to complain. "That didn't rhyme!"  
  
"Oh no!! I promised Dumbledore I'd change Dudley back into a person!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He'll slaughter me!"  
  
"Dudley?"  
  
"He'll break my wand!"  
  
"Um,"  
  
"He'll bend my pride!!!"  
  
"Hey, uh..."  
  
"I'm DOOMED!! DOOOOOMED!!" Harry, not caring if he sounded like a baby who had troubles going to the bathroom or going on adventures where the water hose tried to kill you, screamed at the top of his lungs and then broke down and cried, laying his head on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny blushed.   
  
'I never thought two hot guys would fight over me... wait,' she looked at Harry once more. 'He's not that hot. I like Draco!'  
  
She shoved Harry away and hugged Malfoy, who was, still unconcious.  
  
"Ginny? *Sniffle* Don't you love me?" Harry asked, wiping his nose with the back of his sleeve. Ron did the same, faking it and mocking his best friend.  
  
"Aw, Harry. I can't love you. You wear glasses," She answered.  
  
"Oh, yeah? That's discrimination!! Well, Draco! He's bad too! He... He... He..."   
  
"He's perfect," Ginny finished. Poor Draco was still snoozing away... missing every word she said.  
  
"HE OWNS A TEDDY BEAR!!"  
  
"Oh we knew that Harry," Ron said, finished with mimicking him.  
  
"It's fuzzy!" Harry continued, trying to see if this would appal Ginny.   
  
"It's adorable! I love a man with a sensitive side!" After hearing that, Harry began to cry again.  
  
*********  
  
omigoodness, i know that was so short! i also know it took so long to post!! but, um, the next one will be longer, as well as sooner! so *bows* SORRY!  
  
signing out....mashaka  
  
p.s.  
if you don't just hate me, please review! *sniffle* 


	11. A Very Simple Good-Bye

and they all rode into the sunset, one by one.....  
  
~*~author's ending ending notes~*~  
*dodges flying tomatoes* AHH! DON'T KILL ME! look, i'm sorry it's so short, but i have, like five different fics right now (most with humor if you want to check 'em out) and i'm thinking about a sequel anyways. after all, could you call that ending satisfying? plan to hear from me again!  
  
for the not-so-last time.... mashaka..... signing out.  
  
p.s.  
read "forgetting draco malfoy" under my other account, maura belle. 


End file.
